waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp/International
DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp has been dubbed into many languages, mainly in 1991. Brazilian Portuguese * Merlock - Jorgeh Ramos Czech * Strýček Skrblík (Uncle Scrooge) - Mirko Musil * Kulík (Huey) - Inka Šecová * Bubík (Dewey) - Blanka Zdichyncová * Dulík (Louie) - Tereza Křenová * Kačka (Webby) - Jana Holcová * Dzin (Genie) - Václav Knop * Merlock - Jiří Plachý * Dijon - Libor Terš * Rampa McKvak (Launchpad McQuack) - Ivan Jiřík * Pani Cvachtova (Mrs. Beakley) - Luba Skořepová * Johan (Duckworth) - Jan Skopeček * Stryckova sekretariat (Mrs. Featherby) - Eva Klepáčová * Additional voices: Lucie Kožinová, Jan Sedliský, Zdeněk Hess & Vladimír Kudla Danish * Joakim von And (Scrooge McDuck) - John Hahn-Petersen * Rip (Huey) - Anne Lorentzen * Rap (Dewey) - Anne Lorentzen * Rup (Louie) - Anne Lorentzen * Tulle (Webby) - Pauline Rehné * Dinni (Genie) - Paul Huttel * Dijon - Lars Thiesgaard * Merlock - Kjeld Nørgaard * Max Motor (Launchpadd McQuack) - Esper Hagen * Fru Trippeby (Mrs. Beakley) - Michelle Bjørn-Andersen * Albert (Duckworth) - Lars Thiesgaard * Fru Fjerby (Mrs. Featherby) - Pauline Rehné * Title singer - Michael Elo Dutch * Dagobert Duck (Scrooge McDuck) - Sacco van der Made * Kwik, Kwek, en Kwak (Huey, Dewey and Louie) - Magali de Fremery * Turbo McKwek (Launchpad McQuack) - Rudi Falkenhagen * Mevrouw Baktaart (Mrs. Beakley) - Nelleke Burg * Lizzy (Webby) - Laura Vlasblom * Van Stoetenwolf (Duckworth) - Paul van Gorcum * Willie Wortel (Gyro Gearloose) - Serge-Henri Valcke * Geestje (Genie) - Rob Kamphues * Merlok - Peter Aryans * Hassan (Dijon) - Arnold Gelderman * Juffrouw Veringa (Mrs. Featherby) - Trudy Libosan Finnish * Roope Ankaa (Scrooge McDuck) - Pekka Autiovuori * Tupu (Huey) - Elli Castrén * Hupu (Dewey) - Elli Castrén * Lupu (Louie) - Elli Castrén * Tepa (Webby) - Päivi Sorsa * Merlock - Keijo Komppa * Heimo Huima (Launchpad McQuack) - Joonas Myllyveräjä * Ankenström (Duckworth) - Ilkka Moisio * Selma Taateli (Mrs. Beakley) - Ulla Ollikainen * Neiti Näpsä (Mrs. Featherby) - Ulla Ollikainen * Dijon - Antti Pääkkönen * Henki (Genie) - Pentti Siimes * Singer - Pave Maijanen French * Picsou (Scrooge McDuck) - Philippe Dumat * Flagada Jones (Launchpad McQuack) - Jean-Claude Donda * Riri, Fifi et Loulou (Huey, Dewey and Louie) - Martine Reigner * Zaza (Webby) - Séverine Morisot * Dijon - Jacques Ferrière * Arsène (Duckworth) - Jacques Ferrière * Merlock - Jean Topart * Mamie Baba (Mrs. Beakley) - Claude Chantal * Secrétaire (Mrs. Featherby) - Claude Chantal * Génie - William Coryn * Additional voices: Raoul Delfosse German * Dagobert Duck (Scrooge McDuck) - Joscha Fischer-Antze * Trick, Trick und Track (Huey, Dewey and Louie) - Ranja Bonalana * Webby - Beate Tober * Genie - Santiago Ziesmer * Quax (Launchpad McQuack) - Manfred Petersen * Merlock - Raimund Krone * Johann (Duckworth) - Hans-Joachim Hanisch * Tante Frida (Mrs. Beakley) - Roswitha Dost * Mrs. Featherby - Liane Nitschke * Dijon - Karl-Heinz Grewe Italian * Paperon de' Paperoni (Scrooge McDuck) - Gigi Angelillo * Qui, Quo e Qua (Huey, Dewey and Louie) - Laura Lenghi * Gaia (Webby) - Antonella Rinaldi * Genio (Genie) - Giorgio Lopez * Merlock - Pietro Biondi * Jet McQuack (Launchpad McQuack) - Carlo Reali * Dijon - Mauro Gravina * Tata (Mrs. Beakley) - Germana Dominici * Archie (Duckworth) - Raffaele Uzzi * Miss Paperett (Mrs. Featherby) - Isa Bellini Japanese * Scrooge McDuck - Koichi Kitamura * Huey, Dewey and Louie - Chika Sakamoto * Launchpad McQuack - Akio Ohtsuka * Genie - Takeshi Aono * Merlock - Kenji Utsumi * Dijon - Masashi Ebara * Webby - Katsuyo Endo * Mrs. Beakley - Seiko Tomoe * Duckworth - Yuzuru Fujimoto * Mrs. Featherby - Toshiko Koumura * Security guard - Ryuzou Ishino * Additional voices: Masaaki Tsukada, Yuu Shimaka and Ryuzou Ishino Latin Spanish * Tio Rico McPato (Scrooge McDuck) - Arturo Mercado * Hugo, Paco y Luis (Huey, Dewey and Louie) - María Fernanda Morales * Rosita (Webby) - Diana Santos * Merlock - Luis Puente * Joe McQuack (Launchpad McQuack) - Raúl Aldana * El Genio - Gerardo Solís * Dijon - Herman López * Señora Beakley (Mrs. Beakley) - Ángela Villanueva * Bautista (Duckworth) - Esteban Siller Norwegian * Onkel Skrue (Scrooge McDuck) - Harald Mæle * Rotor McKvakk (Launchpad McQuack) - Harald Mæle * Ole (Huey) - Mari Maurstad * Dole (Dewey) - Mari Maurstad * Doffen (Louie) - Mari Maurstad * Nebby (Webby) - Anne Marie Ottersen * Ånden (Genie) - Helge Reiss * Dijon - Anders Hatlo * Merlock - Lasse Lindtner * Fru Valge (Mrs. Beakley) - Anne Marie Ottersen * Andriksen (Duckworth) - Harald Mæle * Frøken Vable (Mrs. Featherby) - Kari-Ann Grønsund * Instruktör: Harald Maele * Opptaksstudio: Sun Studio Norge Swedish * Joakim von Anka (Scrooge McDuck) - John Harryson * Sigge MacKvack (Launchpad McQuack) - Ulf Källvik * Knatte (Huey) - Monica Forsberg * Fnatte (Dewey) - Monica Forsberg * Tjatte (Louie) - Monica Forsberg * Anki (Webby) - Lena Ericsson * Dijon - Anders Öjebo * Merlock - Ulf Källvik * Albert (Duckworth) - Gunnar Ernblad * Fru Mathilda (Mrs. Beakley) - Irene Lindh * Anden (Genie) - Ingemar Carlehed Category:Disney International dubs